wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon's Singing Skit
Simon's Singing Skit is a scene where Simon sings while he's himself, Ringo the Ringmaster, Gino the Genie and the Red Wiggle. He is also the lead singer of the band. Trivia * When Simon introduces himself as the red Wiggle during Taking Off!, he sings first before Emma and Lachy do. As of 2014, he sings the newest song Roll the Acrobats from Wigglehouse starring Jeff as a king. Gallery SimonSingingThereIsNothingLikeaDame.jpg|Simon as the bass sergeant singing "There is Nothing Like a Dame" in "South Pacific" PhantomSingingMusicoftheNight.jpg|Simon as Phantom singing "Music of the Night" in "Phantom of the Opera" PhantomSingingFinalLair.jpg|Simon as Phantom singing "Final Lair" in "Phantom of the Opera" KingJohnSinging.jpg|Simon as King John singing "The Kingdom of Paramithi" RingoSinging.jpg|Simon as Ringo the Ringmaster singing in "Big Big Show in the Round" SimonPryce,BradLittle,JoannaAmpil-SeasonsofLove.jpg|Simon singing "Seasons of Love" SimonPryceSingingMisaCriolla.jpg|Simon singing "Misa Criaola" RingoSingingHulaHulaBaby.jpg|Simon as Ringo singing "Hula, Hula Baby" in "Ukulele Baby!" RingoSingingDoo,Doo,Doo,Doo!.jpg|Simon as Ringo singing "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" SimonSingingFrenchBarcarolle.jpg|Simon singing "French Barcarolle" GinoSinging.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" in "Surfer Jeff" GinoSingingWhat'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "What's the Weather Today?" GinoSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" TheWigglesandGinoSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "Henry's Dance" RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RingoSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Simon as Gino singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" SimonSinging.jpg|Simon as the new Red Wiggle singing in "Taking Off!" SimonSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon singing "Peanut Butter" SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing "Simon Says" SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon singing "I've Got My Glasses On" SimonSingingEverybody'sHere.jpg|Simon singing "Everybody's Here" RolltheAcrobats.jpg|Simon singing "Roll the Acrobats" SimonSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Simon singing "Here Come Our Friends" SimonSingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Simon singing "Getting Strong!" SimonSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Simon singing "Henry's Dance" SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" SimonSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Simon singing "Five Little Ducks" SimonSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Simon singing "Fruit Salad" SimonSingingOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|Simon singing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" SimonSingingPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Simon singing "Power Through the Day" SimonSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Simon singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" SimonSingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Simon singing "There Are So Many Animals" in "Furry Tales" SimonSingingScrubbyDubDub.jpg|Simon singing "Scrubby Dub Dub" SimonSingingBunnyHop.jpg|Simon singing "Bunny Hop" SimonSingingWakeUpLachy!.jpg|Simon singing "Wake Up Lachy!" SimonSingingFeelingChirpy.png|Simon singing "Feeling Chirpy" SimonSingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Simon singing "Come On Let's Jump" SimonSingingTheCoroboreeFrog.jpg|Simon singing "The Coroboree Frog" SimonSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Simon singing "Do the Propeller!" SimonSingingMusicalCake.jpg|Simon singing "Musical Cake" SimonSingingSurLePontD'Avignon.jpg|Simon singing "Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" SimonSingingLittleVampires.jpg|Simon singing "Little Vampires" in "Pumpkin Face" SimonandFly.jpg|Simon as the flying singing "Who Killed Cock Robin?" SimonasRook.jpg|Simon as the rook singing "Who Killed Cock Robin?" SimonSingingPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon singing "Pumpkin Face" SimonSingingLadyGaga'sBornThisWay.jpg|Simon singing Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" SimonSingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Simon singing "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" SimonSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Simon singing "Curoo, Curoo" in "Go Santa Go!" SimonSingingHula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa.jpg|Simon singing "Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" SimonSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Simon singing "Go Santa Go" SimonSingingEmma'sChristmasBow.jpg|Simon singing "Emma's Christmas Bow" SimonSingingDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|Simon singing "Ding Dong Merrily On High" SimonSingingTheHolyCity(Jerusalem).jpg|Simon singing "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" SimonSingingSilentNight.jpg|Simon singing "Silent Night" SimonSingingAdvanceAustraliaFair.jpg|Simon singing "Advance Australia Fair" SimonSingingApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon singing "Apples and Bananas" SimonSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Simon singing "Shortnin' Bread" SimonSingingAnthonyRowley.jpg|Simon singing "Anthony Rowley" SimonSingingThisOldMan.jpg|Simon singing "This Old Man" SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon singing "The Wheels on the Bus" SimonSingingWhat'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?.jpg|Simon singing "What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" SimonSingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Simon singing "I'll Tell Me Ma" SimonSingingABC.jpg|Simon singing "ABC" SimonSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon singing "Michael Finnegan" SimonSingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Simon singing "Who's in the Wigglehouse?" in "Wigglehouse" SimonSingingUSARugbyLeague.jpg|Simon singing "Shock the World" SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Simon Singing "Ballerina,Ballerina" CaptainandSimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Captain and Simon Singing "Ballerina,Ballerina" SimonSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Simon Singing "Balla Balla Bambina" SimonSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Simon Singing "Two Polite Elvises" SimonSingingLittleSirEcho.jpg|Simon Singing "Little Sir Echo" SimonSingingDrinkingWater.jpg|Simon Singing "Drinking Water" SimonSingingI'mReadingaBook.jpg|Simon Singing "I'm Reading a Book" SimonSingingLazingUnderaPalmTree.jpg|Simon Singing "Lazing Undera Palm Tree" SimonSingingOpera.jpg|Simon Singing Opera SimonSinginghisSadFruitSaladSong.jpg|Simon Singing his Sad "Fruit Salad Song" GinoSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Gino Singing "Balla Balla Bambina" GinoSinging.jpg|Gino Singing "Come For the Ride" GinoSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Gino Singing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" SimonSingingCurooCuroo.jpg|Simon Singing "Curoo Curoo" simon2.jpg|Simon singing "Play Your Guitar With Anthony" DancingisSoMuchFun4.png|Simon singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" TabaNabaStyle!3.png|Simon singing "Taba Naba" DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)5.png|Simon singing "Do the Skeleton Scat!" in "Dance Dance!" HulaHulaBaby(2016)7.png|Simon singing "Hula, Hula Baby" Wiggletto2.png|Simon singing "Wiggletto" PoorOldMichaelFinnegan2.png|Simon singing "Poor Old Michael Finnegan" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)14.png|Simon singing "Come on Down to Wiggle Town" NurseryRhymes17.png|Simon singing opera in "Nursery Rhymes" NurseryRhymes50.png|Simon singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in "Nursery Rhymes" NurseryRhymes102.png|Simon singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes237.png|Simon singing "Three Little Kittens" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(2015Live)5.png|Simon singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2015) TheWigglesareplayingtheirinstrumentsinWigglesWorld.jpeg|Simon singing in "The Wiggles' world" (TV Series) Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits